Sonic The Cat: Sibling Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Lilly starts making romantic advances on Jake, things become awkward for the young blue cat. Could he possibly feel the same way about his sister that she feels about him? Rated M for lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Cat: Sibling Love

**Summary: Taking place several years later after the events of Sonic The Cat: Love & Revenge, Sonic and Blaze's kids, Jake and Lilly, are now in their teenage years. But when Lilly starts displaying romantic feelings towards Jake, things become awkward and complicated for the young feline as he tries desperately to avoid his sister's unwanted affections. But is there a possible chance that he might have the same feelings for her? Find out for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Sonic series belong exclusively to SEGA and SONIC TEAM. Copyright is not permitted. **

**Author's Note: All Sonic characters in this story are property of SEGA. The OCs are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Aah, what a great night's sleep, I feel completely refreshed." said Jake who had just woken up. Years had passed since the whole incident where Amy tried to kill Blaze and get Sonic for herself. But eventually, Amy had met her demise when Sonic killed her by stabbing her with a knife, ending her life completely. After her death, her body was cremated, and her ashes were dumped into the sewers, never to be seen again. Jake and his sister Lilly have since matured into very responsible and independent teenagers, though they would goof around at some points in their life. Jake was at least 17 years of age, while Lilly was 16. They were currently in their junior year at Station Square Highschool, at the top of all their classes.

"Good morning sis." Jake greeted as he looked over at his sister's bed. But he soon noticed that she wasn't there.

"Lilly, that's weird, where is she?" He wondered. But when he tried to sit up, he realized that he couldn't move for some reason, he felt something laying on him under the covers. When he lifted up the covers, he soon found it was none other than his sister Lilly, who was laying right next to him, with her hand on his chest, and her leg swung over his.

"Hey sis, wake up, it's morning." He said tapping her slightly to wake her up.

She awoke with a yawn as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Jakesiecoo." She said in a unusual tone.

This response made Jake feel confused.

"Uh Lilly, did you just call me Jakesiecoo?" He asked.

"Uh huh, of course I did honey." Lilly replied moving herself on top of him.

"Why are you laying on top of me?" Jake questioned again.

"You are so cute when your clueless." Lilly said in a flirtatious tone.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Jake asked curiously.

"I love you." She said.

"Uh, I love you too sis." He said confused.

Lilly giggled grasping her brother's face in her hands.

"No you silly cat, I mean I "really" love you." She told him, putting emphasis on the word "really".

"What are talking abo-, oh my god you don't mean." Jake said realizing what she meant.

"Oh yes I do baby." She replied.

Before Jake even knew it, Lilly suddenly kissed him right on his lips, all the while wrapping her legs around his. Lilly's tongue slipped it's way into Jake's mouth, making him react with shock. Jake shivered slighty as his sister kissed him, and her tongue slithered around in his mouth. Unfortunately, he could only lay there defenselessly while his sister was still kissing him. Afterwards she finally broke the kiss.

"Lilly, what the heck did you kiss me for?" Jake asked wiping his mouth.

"I was expressing my love for you." Lilly said giggling.

Suddenly without warning, Jake forced himself loose from his sister, climbing out of bed and backing away from her.

"That was uncalled for and digusting." Jake said.

"Ooooh, I see what you're doing Jake, you're playing hard to get, that makes me hot." Lilly said.

"Look, let's just get ready for school, I really don't have time for this stuff, I'm gonna go take a shower now, then after I'm done you can take a shower next." Jake said.

"How's about we shower together instead?" Lilly suggested seductively.

"And why should we do that?" Jake asked.

"Because, if we're both naked in the shower, that might give us some ideas later, if you know what I'm talking about." Lilly said.

"What, aww gross, you are a sick cat." Jake said before walking into the bathroom across the hall, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Today's a very beautiful morning, if I do say so myself." Sonic said as he was cooking pancakes and sausage while Blaze was having a cup of coffee.

"I agree Sonic, since Amy's been dead, things have been a lot better for us." Blaze said.

"Good, at least our family is still okay, even our dog Sam is happy now, right boy." Sonic said looking at the dog, who barked back in response.

All of a sudden, Jake came walking in the kitchen, wearing an orange t-shirt, a pair of brown jean pants, and white striped red sneakers similar to Sonic's.

"Good morning." Jake greeted.

"Morning Jake." they greeted back.

"Where's your sister?" Sonic asked.

"She's still taking a shower, at least now that we're alone for a while, this will give me a chance to tell what happened upstairs." Jake said.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I know this may sound stupid and all, but, Lilly tried to come onto me." Jake said.

"Come onto you, why would she do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but she did, not only that, she even kissed me, on the lips, with her tongue in my mouth." Jake said.

"I don't understand this, why would Lilly behave like that?" Sonic asked him.

"I have no idea, but it's weird." Jake replied.

"Wait a minute, I know why." Blaze said.

"You do, what is it Mom?" Jake asked.

"Since she inherited my genes, it's obvious that she realized her true birthright, something that you haven't found out yet." Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"What I mean is, in my family, members of my bloodline develope to the point where they engage in romantic interaction with each other, it's an ancient tradition in my family. You see Jake, the reason why Lilly was acting romantic towards you is because when a female or male cat of my species reaches the ages of 16 or 17, their hormones rise up to the point where they can become romantic with one another to the exact level of where they eventually have sexual intercourse. Siblings or not, it's actually okay for members of my family to be a couple, there's no law against it at all." Blaze explained.

"Word of advice Mom, please don't ever talk about stuff like that around me again, ever, it just sounds embarrassing." Jake said.

"Aw sweetie, It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you'll warm up to it in no time." Blaze said.

Pretty soon, Lilly came into the kitchen, wearing a yellow tank top which was open at the top, showing her well-developed cleavage, a pair of blue jean shorts which were up to her thighs, and a pair of green, laced sneakers. She also had her long hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Lilly, I heard you gave Jake here a little liplock upstairs." Sonic mentioned.

"Dad, stop it." Jake said.

"Why yes I did, and if I might add, I used a little tongue as well." Lilly said winking at Jake, who groaned in digust.

"Oh please, I never even saw it coming, you took me by surprise." He said.

"Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it, you're just too shy to admit it." Lilly said.

"I am not, and I didn't enjoy that kiss, in fact, right after I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth, then I gargled with mouthwash twice." Jake said.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure you might feel interested in a little sexual alone time in our bedroom, that is, if you're up for it." Lilly suggested flicking her tongue out at him.

"Oh god, that is just sick, I'm outta here." Jake said before speeding out the kitchen, and out the door.

"Uh Lilly, I think you might have came on a little too strong." Sonic said.

"Oops, silly me." Lilly said giggling.

* * *

**Later at school in the cafeteria...**

So, let me get this straight, you're telling me that your sister has developed romantic feelings for you all because of a tradition your mom told you about?" Asked Mike, who was a red male echidna wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, dark brown pants, and orange shoes.

"Yeah, and to top it all off, she even kissed me." Jake said.

"Whoa, on the lips?" Mike asked.

"Yes, on the lips." Jake assured him.

"Did she use her tongue too?" asked Jessie, Mike's younger sister.

"Please, don't remind me, I think I can still feel her taste in my mouth." Jake said.

"What else did she do?" Mike asked him.

"Should I also mention the fact that she wanted to take a shower with me?" Jake asked them.

"Oh my god, that is just awkward." Jessie said.

"You got that right Jess, let's just hope that she won't try to hit on me during this whole school day." Jake said.

Sooner or later, Lilly came walking up to them. She then sat right next to her brother.

"Hey baby." She greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh knock it off, and don't kiss me in front of our friends." Jake said.

"I can't help it, now can I?" Lilly asked playfully.

"Whatever, just don't try any funny stuff." Jake said.

"Man, I am so lucky that my sister isn't like yours Jake, no offense Jessie." Mike said.

"None taken." Jessie said.

"Hi Jake." said three hedgehog girls who walked by their table.

Jake just blushed with embarrassment while Lilly huffed in frustration.

"Well, I forgot that girls were crazy for me." Jake said.

"Yeah, alot of them, including Cindy." Jessie said.

"Oh please don't mention her. That stuck up fox girl has been infatuated with me since freshman year." Jake said annoyed.

"Not to mention the fact that she talks about you constantly. Trust me, I got science class with her everyday, and she just babbles on and on about Jake this and Jake that, it drives me insane." Mike said.

"Well let me remind you that Cindy only likes me for one thing and one thing only." Jake said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Mike agreed.

"What, you mean that there's a girl like Cindy who likes you Mike?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's a female raccoon named Darlene. And let me tell you that she's just as stuck up as Cindy is." Mike said.

"Let me guess, she likes you for the same thing that Cindy likes me for." Jake said.

"Yep." Mike said.

"But we're not gonna let that get in the way of our relationship, are we sweetie?" Lilly asked rubbing herself up against Jake.

"Cut it out Lilly, the last thing I'd want is a relationship with my own sister, which is what I don't want." Jake said pushing her off.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

School was finally out and Jake was currently gathering his things up to go home. Packing up everything in his backpack, he then began walking off to go meet up with his friends and sister.

"Hi there Jake." said a female voice.

"Oh no, not her." Jake muttered to himself.

Jake didn't even bother to look at the girl who was following him. She was a bright yellow fox with hazelnut brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a white colored muzzle. She wore a green short sleeved t-shirt, which revealed her breasts slightly at the top, a red miniskirt which was right up to her legs, and a pair of high heels.

"What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me?" She asked.

"What do you want Cindy?" Jake asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to see if you had any plans later on." Cindy said.

"What I do is my business, not yours." Jake said.

"With that aside, how's about a little get together between you and me, you know, for alone time!" Cindy suggested.

"Sorry, I don't think so." He replied.

"Oh come on, you know you like me, just admit it." Cindy said.

"Get this, I don't like you, I never have liked you, and I never will like you." Jake said.

But suddenly, Cindy pinned Jake up against the wall and pressed hers lips on his in a kiss. She then touched her body to his, rubbing her breasts on his chest. Jake felt her tongue thrust into his mouth, which made his eyes wide with shock. Cindy's tongue slithered all around inside Jake's mouth, wrapping itself around his own tongue. After struggling for about several minutes, Jake just chose to give up as Cindy refused to let him go. But after a few seconds, Cindy finally broke the kiss, licking Jake's lips as she did do.

"I gotta go now, see you later baby." Cindy said before walking off in a seductive fashion.

Jake just stood there completely still, feeling shocked about what just happened. He had just been french kissed by the one girl that he disliked. And he never even saw it coming.

The sooner he regained his senses, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yuck, gross, ptooie, Cindy germs, digusting." Jake said gagging and spitting.

"Well, at least she's gone, now to go meet up with the others." Jake said before heading off to find his friends and sister.

* * *

**Later back at home...**

Jake,Lilly, Mike and Jessie were all busy watching an Everybody Loves Raymond 24 hour marathon. Their parents had all went out to dinner, and wouldn't be back until midnight.

"She actually kissed you, Cindy the Fox kissed you, and she stuck her tongue in your mouth?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, and I never even saw it coming." Jake said.

"I feel bad for you buddy, I am so lucky I didn't run into Darlene, she would have tried to do the same thing to me." Mike said.

"It was a lot more worse than the kiss I got from my sister earlier." Jake said looking at her.

"You know you liked it, stop fibbing already." Lilly said.

"Do I sound like I'm fibbing, you know very well I didn't like that kiss." Jake replied.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're annoyed, it makes me want to hug you." Lilly said wrapping her arms around his neck and yanking him against her body, while intentionally shoving his face in her breasts. She then placed her hands around his head.

"Let me go, I can't breathe." Jake said in a muffled voice while trying to push himself free.

"But this just feels so good to me." Lilly said.

"I said let me go, and I meant it." Jake said managing to free himself, all the while gasping for air.

He then glared at her.

"Oh come on, I was enjoying that." Lilly said giggling.

"You nearly suffocated me you pinhead." Jake said.

"Jake, you know that your insults only make me feel horny." Lilly said with playful seduction.

"Gaaagh, I've had enough of this, I'm going upstairs, and you better not follow me Lilly." Jake said as he got up from the couch and walked upstairs to his room, closing the door when he made it.

"He's just shy, I know it." Lilly said.

* * *

**Later at night...**

Jake was currently getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was saturday, which meant he had a dayoff from school. He wore a plain white short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of orange shorts. All of a sudden Lilly came walking in the room wearing a red silk thread nightgown. She plopped herself down on Jake's bed, laying in a seductive position.

"Oh no, nuh uh, not gonna happen, get out of my bed." Jake said.

"Aww Jake, come on, can't I sleep with you tonight?" Lilly whined.

"Oh my god, no way, that's gross." Jake said in digust.

"No silly, not that, I meant sleep in the same bed together, like old times." Lilly said.

"I don't think so." Jake refused.

"Please?" Lilly asked.

"No." Jake refused again.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please, please,please, please,"

"No,no,no,no,"

"Please?" She asked again.

"Alright, alright, you can sleep in my bed. I give up." Jake said.

Pretty soon, Lilly slid herself under the covers, with Jake following soon after.

"Hey wait, where's my good night kiss honey?" Lilly asked.

"Excuse me, a good night what!" Jake said.

"A good night kiss." She said.

"Girl, you cannot be serious." Jake said.

"Come on, just one kiss." Lilly said.

"Just one kiss on the cheek." Jake said.

"I wasn't talking about a kiss on th cheek." Lilly said while pointing to her lips.

"Oh god no, I already got kissed on the lips twice today by you and by Cindy, both times there was a tongue in my mouth, and I'm not going through that again." Jake said.

"Please, one teensy weensy kiss, I won't use my tongue this time I promise." Lilly said.

"Alright then, but no using your tongue, I mean it." Jake said.

"Cross my heart." Lilly said.

Jake then leaned in forward and puckered his lips slightly. Lilly did the same thing and leaned in as well. Their lips touched slightly in a small kiss. Lilly quietly sneaked her arms around Jake's head and neck, deepening the kiss, which surprised Jake. When he felt her tongue entering his mouth, he quickly pulled away from her.

"What was that for, you said you wouldn't use your tongue." Jake said in frustration.

"You should know, I lied. Plus my hormones got the best of me." Lilly said.

"Whatever, good night." Jake said turning out the lamp and laying down on the pillow

Lilly cuddled herself up against him, pressing herself on his side. She also put her arm on his chest and swung her leg over his right one. She placed her other hand under his neck. She then fell asleep after he did.

"Good night sweetie." Lilly said licking his cheek before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Well here it is. The first chapter of the third installment in my "Sonic The Cat Trilogy".**

**Just to point out, this is one of the many different timelines that centers around Jake and Lilly.**

**I know some of you may feel a little weird and confused about the idea of a romance between Jake and his sister. **

**But it's just something that I came up with for humorous reasons.**

**Anyway, I thought I should make another sequel since some people have been asking me about it.**

**I hope you find it funny.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today was Saturday morning, the sun was shining through the window of Jake and Lilly's bedroom. Jake was still sleeping however, since it was the weekend, he had no need to go to school. But he soon woke up when he felt someone's lips on his, and a tongue in his mouth. He then realized that Lilly was kissing him again. He lifted her off of him, forcing her lips off his.

" Dang Lilly, what the heck were you kissing me for?" Jake asked angrily while wiping his mouth.

"I was giving you a good morning kiss silly cat." Lilly said.

"I don't believe that it's a good morning kiss if you have your tongue in my mouth." Jake said annoyed.

"Well would you believe me if I told you that mom and dad were working until 9:30 pm?" Lilly asked.

"9:30 pm, but that means, oh no." Jake said in realization.

"Uh huh, that's right, we have the house all to ourselves." Lilly said.

"Someone please shoot me." Jake muttered.

* * *

**Later on downstairs...**

"Mike, I am so glad that you and Jessie chose to come over, I thought I was gonna be alone all day with Lilly." Jake said.

"No problem, but I don't see what the big deal is about it." Mike replied.

"Uh, may I remind you that my parents are working until 9:30 PM, which means I'm stuck at home with my lovesick sister. Not to mention the fact that she kissed me to wake me up.",

"Now I think she's going a little too far with all that.",

"Yeah, her hormones are rising up unlimitedly, it's just too much for me to avoid. I swear she's really getting on my nerves."

"Well I feel sorry for you Jake, but Lilly just isn't gonna stop lusting after you until you give in." Jessie said.

"Which will never happen because I don't believe in any family tradition that my mom told me about."

"Don't worry big brother, I know you're just shy, there's always a first time for everything." Lilly said.

"I am not shy, and I have no interest in you at all.",

"All of your rejections make you look so cute.", Lilly said giggling.

"Will you stop it already.",

"Seriously, I wish I was an only child." Jake muttered

* * *

**Sometime at the mall...**

Jake and the others were all in the food court hanging out and talking among one another.

"I swear that today just seems like any other." Jake said.

"Are you kidding, your parents aren't the only ones who are gone for the whole day, my own folks will be out until 10:30 pm." Mike replied.

"Plus, with mom and dad gone, I'll be able to have spend some quality alone time with my adorable brother." Lilly said nuzzling his cheek.

"Would you quit with that, it's really annoying.", Jake then scooting away from her in his seat.

"Aw Jaksiecoo, you know you like it.", Lilly scooted closer to him until their legs were touching.

"I do not, and stop getting so close to me.", Jake said pushing her away slightly.

"Come on sweetie, how about a big kiss." Lilly said while trying to kiss him, but he blocked her lips with his hand.

"I don't think so." Jake said.

"Playing hard to get, that's very flattering." Lilly said.

"This is pointless, will you just stop it, I'm really getting sick of it, I'm going for a walk through the mall, you coming along Mike!" Jake said.

"Sure, right behind you." Mike said getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you too." Lilly said.

"Uh uh, no way, out of the question." Jake said.

"Cut her some slack Jake, she is your sister." Jessie said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you two along." Mike agreed.

"Yay!" Lilly squealed in delight as she latched onto Jake's arm.

"Hey hey, cool it, I don't want anyone seeing me locking arms with my own sister." Jake said pulling his arm away.

The four of them all headed off into the shopping area of the mall. As they walked, Jake was spending most of his time trying to act normal while walking with his sister, who kept grabbing his hand. But each time she did, Jake would always pull away from her.

"Knock it off sis, that's really annoying." Jake said.

"What's wrong, I only want to hold your hand, hehehehe." Lilly said giggling.

"That would just give people the wrong idea.",

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind it Jake.",

"Oh sure, that's how you would see it, it would just be embarrassing to me.",

"Would you also feel embarrassed If I asked you for sex?",

"Oh yeah, go on and say it louder, I think everyone would love to hear it.",

"Hey, calm down Jake, it's not really that big a deal." Jessie said.

"Now she tells me." Jake muttered to himself.

However while walking, Mike felt his body tense up when he heard the voice of a certain person he didn't to see.

That person was a light brown female raccoon with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a red polo shirt, blue jean shorts, and some yellow laced sneakers.

"Hi Mike, it's nice to see you." she said while walking beside him.

"And it's nice to see you Darlene, not." Mike retorted

"Aw Mike, I think it's clearly obvious that you and I are meant to be, you just don't realize it."

"I happen to realize that you're referring to something that will never happen."

I know that somewhere deep within you, you have feelings for me just like I have feelings for you."

"That talk coming from a girl who's in over her head."

"Come on, just ditch these guys and go with me, that way we can be alone."

"In your dreams."

"Leave Mike alone Darlene, he doesn't want to go out with you, so just buzz off." Lilly said.

"This doesn't involve you, it's between me and my future boyfriend."

"Yeah, which is someone else, because I don't like you, now lay off." Mike said.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, and let's get something straight right now, I don't like you, I never have since we met, and I don't date sluts, get the message, now beat it."

"Fine then, I'm gone, but I'm not gonna give up, you will be mine one day, just wait and see."

Afterwards she walked off.

"I swear to god, I wish that raccoon would leave me alone. She's been getting on my nerves for years. Did I forget to mention the fact that she keeps calling me on my cellphone everyday. I don't know how she got my number, I never even gave it to her."

"That's kind of my fault bro, she sorta tricked me into giving it to her by using reverse psychology." Jessie said.

"You must have inherited your father's gullibility a little bit." Jake commented.

"I guess so."

"Well, in the meantime, why don't we go shopping. If i'm lucky enough, I might be able to get something that'll get Jake's attention, like lingerie." Lilly suggested.

"Forget it, no lingerie." Jake said.

* * *

**Later back at home...**

Jake and Lilly had returned home a few hours after hanging out with their friends at the mall. Mike and Jessie decided to head home to take care of some chores around the house while their parents were out. Jake had put the dog outside in the backyard for the evening while Lilly was cooking dinner. Jake was now in the living room watching an episode of Family Matters.

"Man, that Steve Urkel is one funny guy, clumsy too." Jake commented.

"When it comes inventing things and breaking furniture, Steve is always the one who does it all." said Lilly from in the kitchen.

"By the way, what are you cooking in there?"

"Four cheese lasagna and garlic bread."

"Italian food, I like that."

"Mom taught me how to make it."

"She is a good cook, I guess some of her cooking talent rubbed off on you."

"What can I say, It's in my genes."

Pretty soon, Lilly came out the kitchen carrying two plates of lasagna , with pieces of garlic bread on the side. She gave one plate to Jake while she sat down next to him with the other one.

"Mmm, this lasagna is really good." Jake as he took a bite of it.

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorite meals."

"I like it very much."

"You know, mom said that the best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach."

"Lilly, are you still going on about that, look no offense, but I'm just not into being romantic with my own sister. I haven't really gotten use to it."

"Jake, you've got a little meat sauce on the side of your face near your mouth."

"Hold on, I'll go get a napkin to clean it off."

"No need, I can get it off."

With that, Lilly leaned over towards Jake until her mouth was close to his face. She slowly opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and lightly licked the meat sauce off Jake's face. The young blue cat shivered slightly at the feeling of his sister's tongue against his cheek. But he became even more shocked when he felt Lilly starting to lick down from his cheek to his neck. It was at that point that he pushed her away.

"Geez Lilly, you need to keep your hormones under control."

"I can't help myself, I'm practically drawn to you."

After they finished eating, the two cats rinsed off their dishes in the sink and then went back in the living room to watch more TV.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, It's been a really long day."

"Can't we at least shower together just this one time, please?"

As much as Jake wanted to say no to her, he didn't have the heart to do it. So he chose to agree.

"Oh alright, I guess maybe once wouldn't kill me."

Jake then headed upstairs to the bathroom, with Lilly following right behind him, giggling with excitement. The moment they reached the bathroom, they both begin undressing. While Jake was undressing, Lilly took the time to stare at him while he wasn't looking. She admired how attractive his body had looked, gazing at his muscular features. His well developed abs, firm looking legs, firmly built chest, and strong arms. She wanted so badly to feel herself pressed against his body, being held within his arms.

"_Look at him, he's so sexy that I just wanna jump him and kiss him like I mean it. But that would just be rude, I don't want him thinking that I'm a slutty cat."_ Lilly thought.

After both cats were completely undressed, Jake then turned on the water. Checking it to see if it was at the right temperature, Jake climbed in first while Lilly climbed in after.

As they felt the shower water against their bodies, they covered themselves with soap and washed it off. While showering, Lilly stared at Jake's body once more. She loved the sight of her his wet fur glistening in the shower light. It almost made her want to have a sexual orgasm, but she kept herself in control.

"Jake!"

"Yeah Lilly?"

"I know you don't really believe in that family tradition that mom told you about. But even though you don't return my feelings for you, just know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you very much."

"Gee, that's very nice of you sis, I really appreciate it."

The two siblings embraced each other in a hug. They pulled away, still holding one another. They took this time to look at each other, not even bothering to say one word while doing so. Pretty soon, Lilly leaned her face in towards his until their lips connected in a kiss. Only this time, rather than pulling away, Jake instead returned the kiss. Lilly then slipped her tongue deep into his mouth while Jake did the same with his own tongue.

_"Oh his mouth is so soft and sweet. He just tastes so delicious that I don't think I'll ever stop kissing him."_

After kissing for about five minutes in the shower, they finally broke away for air.

Jake was shocked at what just happened. His sister had kissed him again, and he actually reciprocated it.

"Okay, that was a little weird."

"Actually, it's was rather enjoyable, you're a good kisser."

"I'm just gonna pretend that this never happened and move on."

"Don't be silly, you know very well that you wanted to kiss me."

"I did not, I just lost control of myself."

"Yeah, and you did wanna kiss me."

"That's a lie."

"Oh really, then how come when I slipped my tongue in your mouth, you had your tongue in my mouth?"

"Again, I lost control."

"Which means you love me the same way I love you."

"Let's just finish showering, I don't have all day."

After they finished their shower, they both got ready for bed. As soon as Jake got into bed, Lilly got in with him.

"God Lilly, why do you always have to get in my bed, why can't sleep in your own?"

"But If I slept in my bed, I'd feel lonely without you next to me."

"Fine, but no funny stuff like last time."

"Are you still upset about the good night kiss I gave you last time?"

"What do you think, of course I'm still upset about that."

"Maybe a good night's sleep will help you get your mind off that."

"Whatever."

With that, they both fell asleep, with Lilly cuddling against Jake nice and tightly.

Sometime later, Sonic and Blaze had came back from work after being out all day. They saw that Jake and Lilly weren't in the living room.

"Hmm, I guess they went to bed already." said Sonic.

"Maybe so, I'll go upstairs and check on them." said Blaze as she headed upstairs.

The moment she reached their room, she pushed the door open slightly and peeked in the room. She came upon the sight of Jake sleeping in bed, with Lilly cuddled up right next to him.

"Aww, they're so cute." Blaze said before closing the door.

Sonic soon walked up next to her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"They're sound asleep in bed together."

"That's nice, well we should be getting ready for bed too, it's been a rough day for us."

"I agree."

* * *

**The Next Morning at the mall...**

"I can't believe it, you actually took a shower with your sister?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I figured that one shower together wouldn't hurt." said Jake.

"Did anything else happen?" asked Jessie.

"Well, actually yes, something did happen, but I don't wanna talk about it, it's too embarrassing."

"Oh come on Jake, we're your friends, you can tell us anything."

"Mike's right, you can tell us, we will understand completely."

"Well alright, after all we have been friends for a long time. So I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay, let it out, what happened?"

"You see, while we were taking a shower, somehow, in some strange way, I felt like I was attracted to Lilly. But I didn't know why. We hugged and then we just looked at each other, and before I even knew it, we kissed."

Mike and Jessie almost nearly fell out of their chairs after hearing what Jake had said.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, you kissed her, you actually kissed her?"

"Yes Jessie, I kissed her."

"And you liked it?"

"I sorta liked it Mike."

"Hmm, looks like your true feelings are emerging after all?"

"Hey hey, now don't go jumping to conclusions, it's possible that I may like her as more than a sibling or not. I'm still not sure about it though."

"Don't play dumb buddy, you know you're in love with her."

"Correction Mike, I might be in love with her, then again I might not."

"It's looks like you're coming to the realization of your true birthright, just like your mom said."

"Maybe, but you and Mike can't tell anyone about this, no one else can find out Jess."

"You got it pal, you can count on us."

"Thanks guys, you're best friends I've ever had."

"No problem, me and Jessie were gonna head to the arcade, you in?"

"Sure thing."

But little did the three friends know that Cindy and her friends were eavesdropping on them while they were talking.

"Hmm, well isn't that a surprise, Jake is starting to develope feelings for his sister. Too bad his feelings are gonna be for me once I get through with him."

"How are you so sure that's gonna happen?" asked a female wolf.

"What are you trying to imply Carly?"

"What I mean is I don't think that Jake is really gonna fall for you, he's disliked you since you met him."

"I agree with Carly on this one, you've had a crush on him for years now, but he's never returned your feelings." said a female rabbit.

"Oh what do you know Sarah, you're just upset because Jake turned you down when you tried to get with him."

"You didn't have to be so harsh on me Cindy?"

"Either way, if there's any girl that Jake's gonna get with, it's gonna be me, and I'm gonna make sure it happens."

"It sounds like you've got a plan in store, I like it."

"I most certainly do have a plan Sarah, this is a plan that can't possibly fail."

All three girls giggled mischievously, they were going to try and get Jake one way or another, and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 2.**

**Sorry it took so long. I was just busy with my other stories like SSB: Civil War, The Syndicate of Evil and two new stories called Sexed Up and Momma Loves You, Seriously, which I'll post as soon I finish them.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Well, it looks that Jake is unsure if he's in love with Lilly or not.**

**Plus, Cindy and her friends are planning to have Jake for themselves.**

**I gotta go take my dog for a walk, but I'll be back.**

**Later everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hmm, I never thought that Jake would actually start to develop feelings for Lilly. But he does still have his doubts though, I can't really blame him." said Mike as he packed up his supplies in his backpack before closing his locker and walking down the hall.

While walking, he spotted Darlene up ahead, as she was currently gathering some things out of her locker. He grunted quietly in frustration, hoping he wouldn't draw her attention.

"Just walk on by, don't say one word to her Mike, that way she won't notice you." He muttered quietly to himself.

Mike calmly and quietly began to walk faster, hoping to avoid Darlene, but unfortunately, she spotted him either way.

"Oh, hi there Mike, it's really nice running into you." said the raccoon as she soon followed him

"Who cares, I never even planned on it."

"Aw, what's the matter, are you shy around me?"

"Do I sound shy to you, you dumb raccoon."

"You seem a little mad."

"Yeah, and I'm talking to the person who's making me mad."

"You know you like me, you're just playing hard to get."

"No, I'm playing hard to get rid of you."

"I gotta go anyway, later sweet stuff." said Darlene who turned to walk away, but not before she grabbed Mike and kissed him hard on the lips, and then walked away.

"Yuck, she stole a kiss from me. I can't believe she did that and I didn't suspect it." said the echidna while wiping his mouth.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Great, mom and dad are working late again, so now I'm stuck at home with my hormone driven sister. But it looks like I'm in the clear, because Lilly's out at the mall shopping with Jessie and some of her other girlfriends, and she won't be back until noon, so I'm safe for the moment." said Jake while he was in the living room watching TV while sitting on the couch.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Jake got up to answer it. It turned out to be Mike.

"Hey Mike, what's up!"

"Not much, same old same old." said the echidna as Jake let him in.

"What's up with you, you look like you had a run in with someone you hate."

"I did, I ran into Darlene at school earlier while you and our sisters were waiting outside for me."

"What did that slut do to you?"

"She hit on me again, and to top it all off, she planted a unexpected kiss on me."

"No way!"

"Yes she did, and it was digusting. I hate it"

"So now it's official, we both got unwanted kisses from girls that we dislike, what a waste."

"I just hope that things don't get any worse when we go to that party that Jason the Wolf invited us to next saturday."

"Don't worry, he's making sure that everything will be in ship shape. He doesn't allow drinking, so there won't be any alcohol at the party."

"Good, because my parents would bust me if I had even one drink."

"I know that your dad Knuckles is strict, but your mother Lien-Da is extra strict."

"So are your parents!"

"No kidding, my dad would blow a gasket if I came home drunk, and as for my mom, she would choke the life out of me."

"But just to warn you, I heard that Cindy and her friends are gonna be at the party too, so keep an eye out, she might have something planned."

"That's not all Mike, Darlene will be there as well."

"She better not find me, I'm gonna be walking through a crowd the whole time just to get away from her."

Pretty soon Lilly walked into the house, with Jessie following right behind her.

"We're back." said Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, hey Jessie." said the boys.

"Where are the other girls, I thought you were shopping with them." said Mike.

"They all had to go home aftewards."

"And by the way, Dana the Hedgehog likes you Mike." said Jessie.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she really does like you a lot. She's been talking about you everyday, and she wants to go out with you, but she's too shy to talk to you."

"Why would she be shy around me, she's the most prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Dana's had a crush on you since the day she met you."

"Well that's surprising."

"Not as surprising as the kiss that Jake and I shared in the shower last week." said Lilly.

"I told you I got caught up in the moment."

"Which means that your feelings for me are close to reaching the surface."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You won't be able to deny it forever Jake."

"Oh boy, this is so ridiculous."

* * *

**The Next Day at School...**

Jake and Lilly were currently in Study Hall with Mike and Jessie. They had just gotten out of Chemistry class a few minutes ago after doing an assignment about mixtures. They were soon approached by an 18 year old brown and yellow male wolf.

"What's up guys!" greeted the wolf.

"Hey Jason, how's it going?" asked Jake.

"It's all good, I just came by to tell you that the party is all set for next Saturday. As long as no one tries to sneak alcohol in there, everything will be alright."

"How will you know if someone is trying to bring in alcohol?"

"My house has a security camera above the door on the front porch. Anyone that tries to bring in alcoholic beverages won't be allowed inside."

"Good, I just hope I won't encounter Cindy anywhere, I know that she and her friends are going as well."

"Just try keeping your distance from her."

"Jason, is your girlfriend gonna be at the party?" asked Jessie.

"Nope, Tara can't make it, she's out of town at a family reunion."

"It sucks that she won't be there." said Mike.

"I know, well, I gotta go now, see you all at the party?"

"Alright, later Jason."

Afterwards, he left.

"Ooh, hey big brother, there's Dana, she's sitting two tables up from us." said Jessie.

Mike looked off in the North direction of the room and saw an orange female hedgehog sitting at a table by herself. The moment she saw Mike staring at her, she turned away from him.

"Whoa, she must really be shy." said Mike.

"Hey pal, why don't you go sit with her, she'd appreciate it." suggested Jake.

"No, I couldn't."

"Mike my friend, you've had a thing for Dana for years now, I think it's time you let her know how you feel."

"Umm,I'm not so sure."

"Go on, go ahead, don't be scared, I'll even give you a headstart."

"What do you mean a headstart?"

Jake got up from his seat, lifting up Mike along with him. He soon began pushing him towards Dana's location.

"Hey hey Jake, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a headstart like I said, now quit being cowardly and just talk to her."

"But I don't know what to say."

"Come on, just do it. You want Darlene to leave you alone don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, if you manage to get with Dana, then Darlene might realize she has no chance with you."

"That's something I would be happy with."

"Great, now get to it, you're here."

Mike immediately froze up the moment he made eye contact with Dana. She was so beautiful up close that he couldn't resist staring at her. After moments of hesitating, he eventually spoke.

"Uh hi Dana." he greeted shyly.

"Oh, hi Mike." said Dana in a soft and calm voice.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

He then pulled up a seat and sat down right next to her. After that, they started talking to each other directly. At first, the two were too shy to even look at each other, but they instantly perked up after a few seconds.

Meanwhile Jake and the others were watching them from their table.

"Well, it looks like things are going great over there." said Jake.

"Yeah, they look like they have a lot in common. They're really connecting with each other." said Lilly.

"Ooh, he just whispered something in her ear, and look she's giggling."said Jessie.

"I just love getting two people together."

"Like you and me?"

"No, not me and you Lilly."

"Get ready, he's coming back."

Pretty soon, Mike came back to the table and sat with the others.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Lilly.

"It was awesome, it's like we really bonded or something."

"Did she say she liked you?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, and she said she was looking forward to seeing me at the party."

"Alright Mike, I knew you could do it."

* * *

**Later on at home with Mike and Jessie...**

"So, how does it feel to have the girl of your dreams Mike?" asked Jessie.

"It feels good, I can't believe she actually admitted that she liked me, I can't wait to see her at the party next weekend." said Mike.

"Hey, what are you two teens talking about in here?" asked their father Knuckles who walked into the living room with Lien-Da.

"You are never gonna believe this dad, I think I just found my first girlfriend."

"Oh that's so sweet Mike, what's her name?" asked Lien-Da.

"Her name is Dana the Hedgehog, she's a really nice girl. I've liked her for sometime mom, and now I found out that she likes me too."

"That's very cool son, but I also happened to hear you two mention something about a party next Saturday."

"Yes dad, Jason the Wolf is throwing a party at his house that night." said Jessie.

"There won't be any drinking at that party will there?"

"No mom, Jason has a strict no alcohol policy in his house, so anyone that brings in beer or wine or anything like that will be kicked out."

"So what do you say dad, can me and Jessie go?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Oh honey, let them go, they could use some fun, and besides it'll give us some alone time." said Lien-Da.

"Well, I guess it's okay, as long as you two don't get into trouble."

"Not to worry, there won't be any trouble at all."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I am so psyched about this party, I can't wait." said Lilly.

"I know, neither can I." said Jake.

"Plus, maybe you and I could do a little dancing, or maybe kissing, and top it off with some nice hot-"

"Whoa, slow down there sis, this is a party not a love festival."

"I just can't help thinking about that sweet passionate kiss we shared in the shower."

"Will you get off that topic already, I told you I never planned for it to happen, you just kissed me and I somehow lost control and got caught up in the moment."

"It's just shows that your love for me is emerging from the shadows."

"Okay okay, so maybe there's a possible chance that I might be in love with you."

"I knew it, you do love me."

"I said there's a 'possible' chance that I might be in love with you, I'm still not sure about it yet."

"Don't worry sweetums, you'll wise up at some point in time."

"Somehow I doubt it."

* * *

**Saturday Night: The night of the party...**

"Okay, you four kids go have a good time." said Sonic.

"No problem Mr. Cat." said Jessie.

"Please, just call me Sonic."

"Remember, don't either of you get into trouble." said Blaze.

"You have our word mom." said Lilly.

"Good, have fun."

"Bye mom and dad." said Jake as he left with the others and dashed off to the party using his super speed.

"Jake, you forgot us." Lilly called to him.

"Sorry, my bad."

A few minutes later, they arrived at a large mansion like house. They stopped for a moment to gaze at how big the house was, they almost couldn't take their eyes off of it.

"Wow, I never knew that Jason's house would be so big." said Mike.

"He never even bothered to tell us." said Jake.

The moment they walked up to the front porch, Jake ringed the doorbell and Jason opened te door.

"Hey, what's up Jason, we weren't late were we."

"Nope, you guys are right on time, things have just started getting good."

"Great, we're glad you invited us."

"No problem, come on in and join the party."

The four friends walked in and saw a whole bunch of both juniors and seniors partying like there was no tomorrow. Most of them were dancing while others were chatting with their friends, eating snacks and drinking soda and juice.

"Wow, this party is slamming." said Mike.

Pretty soon, Dana appeared and greeted Mike.

"Hi Mike, I'm glad you could make it, it's so nice to see you again." said Dana.

"It's nice to see you again too Dana."

"You wanna go somewhere and talk for awhile?"

"Sure."

"Don't get too attached to each other!" said Jake.

As Dana and Mike walked off together, Darlene,who was at the party as well, was watching them as they walked by, fuming with hatred and jealously.

"Hmph, so that girl thinks she can have Mike all to herself, well not if I can help it."said the raccoon as she followed after them.

"Well, I'm going to go scope some hot guys, check ya later you two." said Jessie as she soon went off after the first hot guy she saw, thus leaving the two cats alone together.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Jake.

"We could just sit and talk, or we could get some food at the snack table." said Lilly.

"Sounds good to me."

Elsewhere at the party, Cindy, Carly & Sarah were currently spying on the siblings, with there eyes mainly focused on Jake.

"There's our target girls, Jake the Cat, pretty soon he'll be in my arms." said Cindy.

"Look at him, he's so handsome, I wish I could be his girl." said Carly.

"Ahem,"

"Oops, sorry Cindy."

"Yeah right, swoon over someone else, because Jake's mine."

"Geez, you sound as if you own him, you're way too possessive sometimes." said Sarah.

Cindy looked at the rabbit with a death glare.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"No, I don't."

"I thought so, now pay attention you two, I've got an idea on how to get Jake."

"Ooh what is it?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you, first we'll separate him from his precious little sister, and then when he least expects it,Carly will spike his drink with sleeping powder, once he falls asleep, I'll be able to have my way with him."

"What about his sister?"

"You two deal with her, Jake's the only cat I want."

"What are we suppose to do with Lilly?"

"Keep her distracted."

"Sure, we can do that."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So Dana, how do like this party so far?" asked Mike who was talking with Dana on a couch

"It's awesome, but I was really more interested in seeing you again." said Dana.

"Seriously, I felt the same way,"

"That's nice, because I was hoping that maybe I'd get to see those cute blue eyes of yours,"

"Aw you're just saying that!"

"No I mean it, you are the most cutest boy I've ever laid eyes on ."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah hot stuff."

The two teens leaned in forward towards each other, attempting to kiss. But before their lips could meet, they were interrupted by an intervention from none other than Darlene.

"Well, if it isn't Dana the Hedgehog trying to steal my future man away from me, how interesting." said Darlene in an angry and jealous tone.

Mike instantly became angry at the very sight of the raccoon standing before him.

"You better have a good explanation for why you messed up a tender moment between me and Dana." said Mike angrily as he stood up from the couch.

"I only did it to keep you away from this tramp,"

"Don't call her a tramp, she's not like that."

"She is too, you just don't realize it. Face it, you're better off with a real girl like me than with a low life like her,"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, Dana is the best girl I've ever met. She's kind, polite, thoughtful, sensitive and caring, which are traits that you don't have,"

"Sure, you think she's nice and all at first, but just wait until later on when you realize that she just wants to 'hit it and quit it'. I'm telling you this for your own safety, once it happens, then you'll see her for the slut she really is."

At that moment Mike couldn't hold in his rage any longer. So he finally lost it.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. I AM SO FREAKIN SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CONSTANTLY MESSING WITH ME. IT NEEDS TO STOP. I MEAN IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. YOU'VE BEEN MEDDLING IN MY LIFE LONG ENOUGH. AND ANOTHER THING, I LIKE DANA, NOT YOU. GET IT THROUGH YOUR SLUTTY HEAD ALREADY, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANY LONGER. NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, AND FROM NOW ON STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU STUCK UP RACCOON." yelled Mike.

Everyone became completely silent after hearing Mike's angry outburst. They all stared at him with surprised looks on their faces. Darlene on the other hand was frozen with shock. Her eyes were wide like dinner plates. Never once had she been turned down in such a harsh manner before in her whole life. But rather than saying anything, Darlene instead turned around and walked off through the crowd, shoving people that got in her way.

After she was gone, everyone quickly forgot about what just happened and went back to having fun. Mike just sat back down next to Dana without saying a word.

"Are you alright?" asked Dana.

"A little, I hope you're not upset after the big scene I made,"

"No I'm not upset, a little surprised but not upset."

"Okay."

"But I also wanted to say that I appreciate you sticking up for me after Darlene told you all those lies about me."

"Of course, I really like you Dana, I would never let anyone hurt you."

"And I really like you too Mike, I always have."

"Believe me you don't know how long I've wanted to express my true feelings for-"

But Mike was suddenly cut off when Dana leaned forward and locked her lips with his. Mike was surprised at how soft and tender Dana's lips were as she kissed him, eventually wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Dana ran her left hand through Mike's dreadlocks while he pulled her closer to him.

Jake and Lilly both watched them happily as they smiled to themselves.

"Awww isn't that sweet, they're finally together." said Lilly.

"Yeah I know." said Jake.

"That could be us you know,"

"Don't push it!"

Suddenly, Sarah and Carly walked up to them.

"Well hi Jake and Lilly, it's nice to see you at the party." greeted Sarah.

"What do you two want?" asked Jake.

"We just wanted to hang out with you, Cindy's not worth our time anymore." said Carly.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"We wouldn't be here talking to you if Cindy were here would we!"

"I suppose that it's okay."

"Good, but uh can we talk somewhere separately, you know just you and me, like over by the snack table?"

"Why alone?"

"No reason, I wanna get to know you better."

"I guess, if it's okay with Lilly."

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

While Jake went off somewhere with Carly, Lilly in the meantime sat on a nearby couch with Sarah.

"So, how's about we talk for a bit, you know, a little girl talk?" asked Sarah.

"Okay."

Jake was over by the snack table talking with Carly. For a short while, he looked at the crowd and noticed Jessie having the time of her life as she danced in between two male hedgehogs. He took this time to chuckle to himself.

"Oh that Jessie, she always knows how to have fun." commented Jake.

"Hey, how about we have some punch?" suggested Carly.

"I'd like that."

Carly walked over to the punch bowl filled up two cups of it for her and Jake. But suspiciously, while no one was looking she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small purple packet. She opened it and poured some weird purple powder into one the cups.

"_This should work perfectly._" she whispered in a sneaky tone.

She then carried the drinks back to Jake and gave one to him.

"So anyway Carly, what made you and Sarah decide to stop hanging out with Cindy?" asked Jake as he took a sip of his punch and put it on the table.

"She was too selfish and bossy, always telling us what and what not to do, which includes fantasizing about you."

"I knew she was nothing but a stuck up fox who only wants things her way, and further more-"

Jake trailed off when he suddenly started to feel tired, almost as if he was about to pass out.

"Is something wrong Jake?"

"God, if feels like I was hit with a powerful tranquilizer dart, I can't seem to stay awake any longer."

"Aww you poor cat."

"It's too much for me, I can't stay awa-"

Without warning, Jake soon lost conciousness and fell backwards into Cindy's arms.

"Mission accomplished." said Cindy.

"He's all yours now Cindy."

"Great, now go help Sarah keep Lilly busy, me and my beloved feline Jake want to have some quality 'time' alone in the bedroom."

After Carly had left, Cindy took this time to drag Jake up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms. She pushed the door open and dragged Jake inside, closing the door and locking it soon after. She then placed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Jake my love, your virginity will soon be mine." said Cindy right before she began kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Mike was now walking through the crowd trying to find Jake. Dana had left the party early, so Mike decided to use the rest of the hour to locate his friend. He even tried asking others if they've seen Jake, but he got a no in response from everyone he asked.

"This is weird, where's Jake, I know he's still here somewhere, but why would he disappear all of a sudden?" wondered Mike.

Eventually he came across his sister Jessie talking with a male fox on a couch.

"Hey Jessie, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Mike.

"Do you mind big brother, I'm kinda busy here." said Jessie.

"It's very important, I can't find Jake anywhere."

"What!"

"He's missing, I don't know what happened."

"Whoa this is important."

She then turned to the fox she was talking to and gave a piece of paper with her cellphone number on it.

"Call me."

"Okay." said the fox who soon got up and left.

"Now Mike, are sure you didn't see him anywhere?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"We better go find Lilly and tell her that Jake is missing."

"Right".

Speaking of Lilly, the female cat was still on the couch talking with Carly and Sarah.

"Listen you two, I would love to talk some more, but I gotta go find Jake." said Lilly.

"But I thought we were doing some girl talk." said Carly.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to see my brother."

The sooner she got up and walked off, she came across Mike and Jessie.

"Lilly, we are so lucky that we found you, we've got a problem." said Jessie.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jake, we can't find him." said Mike.

"WHAT!" yelled Lilly.

"He just disappeared for no reason, but I know he's here somewhere." said Mike.

"Where could he be?" asked Lilly.

"I know where he went." said a male hedgehog.

"Where?" asked Jessie.

"I saw him talking with Carly over at the snack table. Then she offered him some punch, and after he finished drinking it, all of a sudden he just got tired and fell asleep. Afterwards Cindy dragged him upstairs and took him into one of the bedrooms, that's all I know." explained the hedgehog.

"Argh, I should have known that Cindy had something to do with this. She must have had Carly and Sarah separate me from Jake just so she could have him while her friends distracted me." said Lilly.

"What's going on here?" asked Jason who walked up to them.

"Cindy knocked out Jake with sleeping powder and took him upstairs to one of the bedrooms so she could take his virginity."

"What, I thought I told her that the upstairs floor is off limits."

"Apparently she didn't listen."

"The sooner we get her I am gonna kick her out of here."

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

"Oh yeah baby, I'm gonna get some tonight." said Cindy who was now naked while still on top of Jake.

She resumed kissing him while rubbing herself against his now shirtless chest. She also reached into his pants, grabbing at his manhood and massaging it. Unfortunately for her, she soon felt Jake starting to stir slightly, meaning he was waking up. The sooner he opened his eyes and saw Cindy kissing him, he pushed her lips off his.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" asked Jake angrily.

"I'm trying to show you a good time sweetie." she replied.

Before she could try kissing him again, he shoved her off of him and onto the floor.

"I can't believe you would try to force me into sleeping with you, you are a sick fox."

"I just wanted to show you what you were missing out on."

"I would rather stay a virgin than be raped by the likes of you."

But Cindy soon forced Jake back onto the bed and climbed onto him, pinning his arms down.

"Now listen, I've been lusting after you since the day I first met you, and so far you've never returned my feelings. So whether you want it or not, your virginity is mine." said Cindy.

Suddenly, the bedroom was kicked open by Lilly who came rushing in with Jason, Mike and Jessie.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU SLUT." yelled Lilly.

"I made it perfectly clear that the upstairs floor is off limits, you broke the rules." said Jason.

"I don't care about any stupid party rules, all I wanted was Jake." said Cindy.

"Well too bad, I'm not an item, you don't own me." said Jake pushing Cindy off of him.

"Now put your clothes back on and get out of my house." said Jason

"Hmph, fine."

After redressing herself, Cindy walked out the room and down the stairs. She grabbed her friends along the way and left the house, closing the door on her way out.

"Oh Jake, are you okay?" asked Lilly as she hugged him.

"I'm fine Lilly." said Jake.

"Well, now that things are normal again, let's get back to having fun." suggested Mike.

"Sure thing."

* * *

**Later back at home...**

"That party was awesome wasn't it Jake?" asked Lilly who was in her nightgown.

"Yeah, I agree on that, except for how Cindy almost raped me." said Jake who was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I'm just glad that you're alright."

"And you know, there's something I've never realized until now."

"Really, what's that?"

Soon, he took her hand in his and held it gently.

"I never realized just how much I have feelings for you."

"Really?" asked Lilly in excitement.

"Yes."

"Jake, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Uh huh, I love you Lilly."

Lilly almost felt as if her heart was about to burst with happiness. She had longed to here her brother say those words, and she finally got what she wanted.

"I, I, I love you too."

"I know."

"Kiss me."

Without hesitating, she soon tackled Jake down onto the bed, kissing him with extreme passion. Jake more than willingly returned the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, around the exact time she did the same with her tongue. They both cuddled up under the covers while still kissing. They continued kissing for about 3 minutes until they broke apart for air.

"I am so glad that we're finally a couple now." said Lilly.

"Me too, I guess that family tradition wasn't so bad after all."

"And you said that you didn't like it."

"I wasn't really sure of it at first, but I am now."

"So, are you in the mood for some sex?"

"Now slow down Lilly, I'm not ready to lose my virginity just yet."

"If you wanna wait until you're ready, then that's okay with me."

"I'm glad that you understand me."

"Oh come here you." said Lilly before she pulled Jake into a french kiss.

* * *

**Well, I'm finally done with Chapter 3.**

**It took me weeks to work on this chapter, at least I finally finished it.**

**Jake and Lilly are now officially together, and plus Mike's got a new girlfriend.**

**Cindy's plan failed.**

**And Darlene lost her chance to get with Mike since Dana beat her to the punch, especially since Mike just didn't like her.**

**But I got a feeling that she's not gonna back down for long.**

**Cindy's not gonna give up either, I'm sure she'll do whatever it takes to get Jake all to herself.**

**Anyways, good luck on reviewing.**

**Later folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been about three weeks since Jake and Lilly became a couple. So far they've went everywhere together, even on a few dates. Everyday at school they would always give each other a kiss before they headed off to their separate classes. But when in class together, they would often exchange glances with one another as well as pass secret love notes without getting caught.

Things have also been well for Mike since he got together with Dana. They've been dating for about half of a week and so far they've enjoyed being together when given the chance. Mike has been feeling safe and sound about himself, because for the past few weeks, Darlene has not once tried to hit on him nor even bother saying anything to him since the incident at the party where he yelled at her. But deep down, he had a feeling that she would be back eventually, only this time he would be prepared for her.

Jessie on the other hand had recently gained a new boyfriend in the form of a fox named Donovan. They've been together for at least two weeks, and so far they've enjoyed their relationship.

* * *

**Later outside after school...**

"I am so looking forward to summer break this year." said Lilly.

"Me too." said Jake.

"Just two more weeks and we're free until senior year." said Jessie.

"I plan on spending the whole summer with Dana." said Mike.

"Really, I was thinking the same about you." said Dana.

"You can do that, I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend."

"Whoa Jessie, you sure do love being with me." said Donovan.

"I can't help it, you're just so cute."

"Well, now that Jake and I are finally a couple, I sure hope we get to spend as much time together as possible. Up to the point where we'll eventually-"

"Hold it right there Lilly, it's only been three weeks." said Jake.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, I'm not ready to have sex yet."

"It's fine, I can wait."

"You better wait."

"Don't worry I promise."

"I hope so. Anyways, we better get going."

* * *

**2 weeks later: Summer Break**

"I'm so glad that we're together Mike." said Dana who was at the mall with Mike.

"I agree. I can't believe all these years we've had feelings for each other, we could have been together at anytime during high school." said Mike.

"I'm surprised that Darlene hasn't been coming around you lately."

"Of course, she knows I want nothing to do with her. I think she's learned her lesson."

"Amen to that."

"Well, I gotta go to the mens room, I'll be back."

Mike then gave her kiss on the lips before getting up from the table and heading off to the restroom.

"Ah, Mike is so dreamy, I am so lucky that I'm his girlfriend."

Suddenly she was approached by a blue male fox.

"Hey there hot stuff, my name's Derek." said the fox.

"Yeah, so!"

"So, what's your name?"

"Dana."

"Are you hear alone?"

"No, I'm with someone, he's just using the restroom."

"Why don't you forget him and go with me, I can show you a good time." suggested Derek.

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"Come on babe, I know a place where we can be alone."

He tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away.

"Don't you try to grab me."

"Actually I had something else in mind."

Before she could react, Derek grabbed her and tried to kiss her. But he was grabbed by the shirt and yanked away by Mike, who had just came back from the restroom.

"You mess with my girlfriend again and you'll be sorry, got it." said Mike threateningly.

Afterwards he released Derek, who ran away.

"Oh I am so glad that you came back, that pervert tried to kiss me."

"It's no problem, come on let's go do some shopping."

"Okay."

They then walked off while holding hands, unaware that Darlene was watching them from another table, glaring at them.

"You will be my lover Mike, just wait and see." said Darlene in a dark tone.

* * *

**Later at home...**

"Oh Jake isn't this romantic, being at home alone?" asked Lilly.

"I will admit, it sure is." replied Jake.

"You know, I think I'm feeling a little in the mood, if you know what I'm talking about." she said seductively.

"Lilly I told you, I'm not ready yet."

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know, but just not right now."

"Well in that case, can't we just kiss."

"That's fine."

With that, Lilly soon embraced Jake in a kiss. Her tongue ran across his lips, asking for entrance. Jake decided to tease her by keeping his lips sealed, playfully refusing to open his mouth. But Lilly would not give up, and kept going until she eventually forced her tongue pass his lips and into his mouth. They soon began a little tongue fight as they battled for dominance, with Lilly being victorious. She soon pushed him down on the sofa and entwined her legs with his, coiling her tail up with his. They continued kissing until their parents came through the door.

"Well, looks like you two are finally following by your true birthright." said Blaze.

"Aw mom, did you have to say that now, this is a very awkward moment." said Lilly who climbed off of Jake.

"Relax, it's nothing to feel shy about, your father and I are just happy for you."

"That's right." said Sonic.

"How come you two are home early?" asked Jake.

"Our boss let us leave early with payment."

"Anyways, how long have you two been together?" asked Blaze.

"For I don't know maybe, half a month and three weeks."

"What about having s-"

"Whoa stop right there dad, we haven't gotten that serious yet."

"Yes Sonic, that's their personal business, not ours." said Blaze.

"Yeah, and besides we're not ready yet."

"Okay, but when you do get the chance, try not to make too much noise."

"SONIC!" yelled Blaze.

"DAD!" yelled the siblings.

"What, I was just being specific."

"Next time, keep words like that to yourself and don't blurt them out." said Blaze.

"Some people just can't take a joke."

* * *

**Have no fear, Chapter 4 is here.**

**Don't bother about what I just said, I just felt like saying that.**

**It looks like things are going well, except for the fact that Darlene is now determined to get Mike.**

**And if I know Cindy, she and her friends probably got something sneaky planned in a later chapter.**

**That's all for now**

**Until next time**

**Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jessie and her boyfriend Donovan were out on a walk through the park, enjoying a nice and relaxing day, although things didn't go well earlier. Three minutes earlier, while they were busy having lunch together with their friends, a random male hedgehog named Marco tried to make a pass at Jessie, even going so far as to force her into a kiss. Donovan wouldn't tolerate this, and he ended up punching the hedgehog violently and driving him away, warning him not to mess with Jessie again or else he would beat him into a coma. Sometime later, they went back to Jessie's home to spend time together alone. Mike was on a date with Dana while Knuckles and Lien-Da were off at work.

"Oh Donovan, I'm so glad that we're alone together." said Jessie.

"Me too Jess." said Donovan.

"I really liked how you protected me from that pervert earlier."

"I wasn't gonna let some idiot like that take you away from me."

"Where did you learn to punch like that."

"I've been taking martial arts classes."

"Ooh, that sounds very sexy, come here baby."

Jessie soon pulled him into a kiss, pushing him down on the couch and climbing on him. Donovan wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his tongue against her lips, requesting for entrance. Jessie gladly opened her mouth, letting his tongue inside. Jessie moaned as Donovan's tongue explored around inside her mouth, licking everywhere.

* * *

**Later on...**

Dana was currently in the mall having a chocolate shake while Mike was busy shopping.

"I have to admit, even though we haven't been together for that long, I feel as if Mike and I have been dating for years." said Dana.

"I would have been happy with him too if you hadn't stole him from me." said an angry voice.

Dana turned around to find herself staring at Darlene, who was glaring at her.

"What do you want slut!"

"I want you to stop dating Mike and let me have him."

"Not even in your dreams."

"Do you have any idea how long I've tried to get with him. I have spent years attempting to get his attention, but he always turned me down. I was really close to getting him this year until you messed things up."

"He had a reason for why he never liked you. All you ever wanted him for was just sex, selfish, careless and loveless sex."

"I liked him for so much more than that!"

"Liar!"

"I'm warning you, break up with Mike and I won't have to hurt you."

"The answer is no, I love Mike too much to hurt him."

Soon after, Darlene couldn't take it anymore and flew into a rage. She began beating on Dana mercilessly, punching her to the floor and kicking her in the ribs. She continued beating her from that point until she was finished. She gave her one last painful punch to her stomach.

"I warned you, now are you gonna dump Mike or not?"

"Never." said Dana in a weak voice.

"Fine, have it your way. But mark my words, Mike will be mine."

After that, she left.

Sometime later, Mike came back with three bags of shopping items.

"Hey Dana, I'm back from shopping, I hope you-,OH MY GOD." yelled Mike as he rushed over to his injured girlfriend, dropping the bags to the floor.

"Mike, I'm glad you're back." said Dana as she softly caressed his cheek.

"What happened, who did this to you?" asked Mike as he kneeled down to her and held her in his arms

"It was-"

"Who?"

"It was Da-"

"Come on, say it. Who did it?"

"It was Darlene. She attacked me."

"WHAT!"

"She tried to make me break up with you, but I said no, then she beat me up and left.

Mike could feel his rage boiling within him at this moment. He felt so angry inside that he wanted to punch something. He knew Darlene would not stop until she separated them, and he was going to make sure that it didn't happen.

"I think she damaged my internal organs."

"Hang in there Dana, I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

* * *

**Three hours later...**

Knuckles and Lien-Da had returned home after having been at work for half the day.

"What a hectic day, at least it's finally over." said Knuckles.

"I agree." said Lien-Da.

"I wonder what Jessie's doing, I'll go to her room and check on her."

"Okay."

Knuckles walked upstairs to Jessie's room while Lien-Da sat down on the couch. But just as she got relaxed, she soon heard her husband yelling upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Knuckles angrily.

"DAD!" shouted Jessie.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW, YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE."

"But da-"

"NOW!"

Pretty soon, Knuckles came back downstairs, along with Jessie and Donovan, who were covering themselves with blankets.

"Jessie, why are you two naked, what was going on up there?" asked Lien-Da rather angrily.

"I caught these two in bed having sex together."

"WHAT!"

"That was the reason why the door was closed when I went up there."

"Listen, it's not what you think."

"Don't go making excuses, your father and I want to know what possessed you to have sex with your boyfriend."

"We're sorry, we got caught in the moment." said Donovan.

"You don't answer for my daughter, she can do that herself." said Knuckles.

"Donovan, I think you need to leave, now!" demanded Lien-Da.

"Yes ma'am!"

Donovan headed back upstairs, got redressed and came back down. He then opened the door and left, closing it on the way out.

"Well, I'll just go back upstairs now." said Jessie as she tried to go back upstairs.

"Hold it, we're not done with you yet!"

"You're not off the hook yet, we still wanna know why you slept with him!"

"We were just busy in the living room talking with each other. Then at some point we started making out and-"

"And let me guess, you decided to have sex without even thinking about it first."

"It's nothing like that mom, it's just that we were in love."

"In love, you've only been together for five weeks."

"I know that dad."

"But regardless, this can't go without consequences. For the rest of this summer, you are not allowed to see or talk to Donovan, which means no calling, texting or emails."

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT IS SO NOT FAIR." yelled Jessie.

"We're sorry, but rules are rules."

"If I'm not allowed to see him, then what am I suppose to do?

"Figure something out, because you won't be having sex again anytime soon."

"It's not like you two haven't done it more than once." muttered Jessie as she went to her room.

"What was that young lady?"

"Nothing mom."

* * *

**The next day...**

Today wasn't so easy for Mike, who was spending time alone on a bench in the park. Ever since Dana was hospitalized, he's been worried about her deeply. After what Darlene had done to her, he couldn't help but feel guilty about not being there to protect her. He was aware that Darlene would use this to her advantage to try and make a move on him, but he wasn't going to let her get to him.

"Curse that Darlene, I can't believe she attacked my girlfriend. She'll stop at nothing to ruin my relationship, but I won't let her do it. She's not messing up my love life any longer." said Mike.

But his alone time was soon interrupted by Darlene who was walking straight towards him. He got up from the bench and began walking off. But unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to avoid her, and she caught up to him. Rather than going any further, instead he turned around and faced her.

"Hello Mike, quite ironic to be out here without Dana." said Darlene.

"Cut the crap, I know you attacked her. She told me everything."

"But look on the plus side, now's there a chance for you and me."

She tried to pull him into a kiss, but he pushed her away.

"Don't come near me."

"Come on Mike, I know you want this."

"I'm not kidding, stay away from me."

"Aw you're mad, maybe a kiss will make you feel much better."

She attempted to kiss him again, but he just resisted. However, Darlene refused to take no for an answer and made another attempt to kiss Mike. This time, he ended up slapping her across the face.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SLUTTY RACCOON. AND DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH DANA AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOU PUT IN PRISON. I MEAN IT DARLENE, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE."

With that, he stormed away. Darlene just stood there watching her as he walked off, not even bothering to go after him.

"Hmph, he thinks I'm gonna stay away from him and his precious girlfriend. Too bad, I'm not stopping until he's with me once and for all. This may require some kidnapping." she said to herself before she headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Jake and Lilly were out taking their dog Sam for a walk while holding hands together as they walked down the sidewalk.

It's a beautiful day isn't Jake?" asked Lilly.

"Yep I agree, what about you Sam." said Jake

Sam barked happily in response.

"Though I am still worried about Mike. With Dana in the hospital, he's really upset."

"That's not all Lilly, now that's he vulnerable, Darlene's gunning for him more than ever."

"So how have you been holding up since the whole party incident?"

"Please don't remind me, I'm still trying to get that horrible memory out of my head."

"You should be lucky that Cindy didn't take your virginity. You would have been scarred for life if that happened."

"I know."

"And besides, if anyone's gonna have your virginity, it's me."

"I'm still not ready yet."

"I know that, I'm just reassuring you."

"But still, there's no telling whether or not that Cindy might be up to her tricks."

As they walked on, they failed to notice Cindy hiding behind a tree they passed up.

"Jake's virginity will be taken by me, and I'll make sure that it happens, no matter what. Nothing will stop me from having sex with him, not even Lilly. I'll make sure that I get what I want, once and for all." said Cindy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is up.**

**Now things are really starting to go off the deep end, especially since Darlene and Cindy are determined to claim Mike and Jake.**

**I still can't believe that Darlene had Dana hospitalized. I hope she recovers soon, because Mike's really worried.**

**I apologize since there was no funny stuff in this chapter. But there will be in the next few chapters.**

**I gotta get some sleep now.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks went by during the summer break, and Dana was finally released from the hospital. The doctor had said that she was completely healed up, all of her injuries were better, and she was free to go. Mike was so incredibly happy to hear about it that he began rushing there to meet her and take her out for a date.

"I am so happy that she's finally alright. I can wait to see her, it'll be so relieving." said Mike.

But as he ran, he soon went by a tree, only to suddenly be hit in back of the head by an unknown object, which knocked him out cold. A female figure then walked out from behind the tree, revealing herself to be Darlene, who had hit him with a crowbar.

"I told you that you would be mine one day Mike, and now that day is finally upon me." said Darlene as she picked him up in her arms and walked off.

* * *

**Later...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIKE IS MISSING!" yelled Jessie with tears in her eyes.

"We're sorry, but nobody knows where he is. We tried calling Sonic, he said Mike wasn't there. I even tried calling Dana, but she said he never showed up to get her." said a saddened Knuckles who was holding a crying Lien-Da in his arms.

"How could this happen, why would we disappear like that. This isn't like him. This would never happen unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Knuckles.

"Unless someone kidnapped him."

"Who would do that?"

"It would have to be someone who's always wanted to have him for themself. But who?"

Then it dawned on her.

"I got it, the culprit is-"

Jessie was cut off when they're was a knock at the door. Knuckles got up to answer it,only to see that it was a red male fox police officer.

"Sorry Knuckles, we couldn't find your son anywhere. We searched all around the city and around the neighborhood, there's no sign of him." said the officer.

"Come on Matt, are you sure you couldn't find him?" asked Knuckles.

"I called the other policemen around town, but they had no luck either."

Lien-Da soon rushed up to Matt and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME. MIKE IS MY ONLY SON, AND I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH. SO DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU CAN'T FIND HIM. HE COULD BE HURT SOMEWHERE, AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF HE WERE DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME!" yelled Lien-Da.

Knuckles pulled her away from Matt and held her tightly.

"Calm down honey, it'll be fine. They won't give up until they find him."

"AND WHEN WILL THAT BE. I WANT MY BABY BOY BACK, AND I WANT HIM BACK NOW."

"No worries ma'am, we'll find him, we promise."

"But I think I know who it was that took him, I just can't quite place the name. I know it was someone, but who?" wondered Jessie.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Now Lilly, just calm down and tell us what happened at the mall with you and Jake." said Sonic who was on the the couch with Blaze talking to their daughter, who was crying.

"Really I don't know. I mean, we were just at the mall having a good time together, and I got up to go to the restroom. And then, when I came back, he was just gone."

"There's no way that he could just walk off like that."

"But why would it happen though. Someone would have to do something to him to make him disappear, someone like..."

"Like who?" asked Blaze.

It didn't take long for Lilly for to come to a realization of who it was.

"CINDY!"

"You mean that fox girl who's obsessed with Jake, she did it!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Of course, who else would be dumb enough to take him away. Besides, I just remembered that I found an empty pack of sleeping powder at the table. It all makes sense. This is the same thing Cindy tried at Jason's party. She had her friends drug Jake with a sleeping powder and then she tried to rape him, but we all stopped her."

"SHE TRIED TO RAPE HIM?" yelled a now furious Blaze.

"Yeah, apparently she'll do whatever she can to claim him."

"Where does she get off, trying to violate my son. It's like she's a second Amy, only not as brutal. Or better yet, she's probably been possessed by Amy's ghost." said an angry Sonic.

"If she were possessed by Amy, she would have still been after you dad."

"Oh yeah."

"It doesn't matter, I have to find Jake before Cindy takes his virginity."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Mike woke up with a rather painful headache from when he was knocked out. Looking around, he saw that he was in some sort of dark room with a light suspended above him. He also saw that he was tied to a chair with handcuffs on.

"What the hell, where am I?" wondered Mike in confusion.

"You're in a place where we can be together always." said a familiar voice.

"Who said that, show yourself?"

"Gladly."

Soon, Darlene walked into the light.

"I am so glad that you're finally awake my love, I was starting to get worried." said Darlene.

"What did you do?" asked an angry Mike.

"You didn't think I was lying when I said you would be mine did you? Well today I made sure of it."

"By kidnapping me."

"Kidnapping is such a harsh word, I would rather prefer the term, claiming you."

"I don't care, either way you still kidnapped me. Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you, and I want you realize that you love me."

"You're wasting your time, I don't love you, I never did. My heart belongs only to Dana, who's probably worried sick because I never showed up to get her from the hospital."

"Oh, that girl again. Hahaha, this is just typical,very typical. All these years I've spent pursuing you for your affections, but no matter what I did, you always rejected me. I poured my heart out to you, and you just pass me over for that hedgehog slut."

"You don't know what you're talking about, and don't call Dana a slut. You wanna know why I kept turning you down, well I'll tell you. Ever since freshman year, you did nothing but make all sorts of sexual advances towards me, you stalked me wherever I went, and more importantly, you put hidden cameras in my room to spy on me. That's why I never liked you."

"I couldn't help myself, I was just so infatuated with you. You were so hot that I couldn't help throwing myself at you."

"But really, why would you do this?"

"You don't understand Mike. For my entire life when I first met you, I just kept imagining what life would be like if I ever won your heart."

"In my case, it would be nothing but endless torture. If I may say one thing, it's that you're being really crazy."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME CRAZY, I'M NOT CRAZY, UNDERSTAND, YOU HEAR ME!" yelled Darlene.

"Listen Darlene, you need help. You're losing control of your sanity. Your emotions are causing you stress."

"If there's one thing I know, it's that I have you all to myself in this one abandoned warehouse. No one will bother us here."

Walking up to him, Darlene forced a kiss on him. She brushed her tongue against his lips,requesting entrance, but Mike kept his lips sealed shut, denying her. Darlene refused to give up, and eventually forced her tongue through his lips and into his mouth. While Darlene kissed him, Mike could only think about how much it hurt him that he wasn't with Dana. He imagined her sitting by herself, crying her eyes out as she was worried about him, and here he was in the clutches of the girl he hated most. Seconds later, Darlene broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Why Mike, why won't you accept me? Why won't you return my kiss?" asked Darlene in an emotionless tone.

Looking back at her with anger in his eyes, he spoke.

"Because there's only girl I truly love, and that's Dana. I've always loved her, and I always will. And I'll never love you."

"Oh sure, just go and spend the rest of your life with a no good, worthless and selfless, slutty hedgehog girl."

At this point, Mike's rage arose to extreme proportions. In a roar of fury, with a sudden burst of strength, Mike broke himself free from the ropes and handcuffs and pushed Darlene away from him, knocking her to the floor. Darlene cowered at the sight of the enraged echidna, who grabbed her throat and pressed her aggressively against the wall, glaring with intense hatred.

"I'll tell you for the last time, don't you ever call Dana a slut again, ever."

"Mike, I love you, I care for you. Please, take me, take me now. I really want this."she pleaded to him.

"Sorry, but I'm saving myself for a special woman in my life, which isn't you."

After that he let her go. He soon started to walk away, but Darlene would not take his rejection so easily, she ran up to him and tackled him to the floor, positioning herself on top of him.

"GET OFF ME, I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU."

"Mike please, let me have this one chance, I must have it."

"What's going on in there?" asked a voice from outside.

The two main doors of the warehouse were suddenly pushed open, and soon Jessie came rushing in, along with Dana, Matt and two of his fellow police officers.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID SLUT." yelled Dana as she ran over and pushed Darlene off of Mike.

She then held him in her arms and kissed him.

"Oh Mike, I was so worried about you, are you okay?" asked Dana.

"I am, now that you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."

"NOOOO, MIKE IS MINE." yelled Darlene as she tackled Dana to the floor, where she began trying to choke her to death.

"I'M NOT GONNA SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU STEAL MY FUTURE LOVER, NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"GET OFF HER." yelled Mike who rammed Darlene away from her.

Before Darlene could do anything else, she was grabbed and handcuffed by Matt.

"I never thought I'd arrest a high school student, but at least this was for a good reason." said Matt.

"No you don't understand, Mike and I are meant for each other." said Darlene.

"Save it for prison, because that's where you're going. You should know that it's against the law to kidnap someone and try to rape them. You're gonna be locked up for a while, I guarantee that."

"Mike, I'm so glad that you're alright bro." said Jessie.

"No problem sis." replied Mike.

Soon, they spotted Lilly dashing by the warehouse. However she came to a stop when she saw them.

"Oh thank god, I'm so glad I found you. I need your help." said Lilly.

"What happened?" asked Dana.

"Cindy kidnapped Jake."

"WHAT, SHE KIDNAPPED HIM!" shouted a shocked Mike.

"Yes."

"Why would she take him?"

"She wants his virginity, duh."

"We gotta hurry and save him quick, knowing how Cindy operates, she'll have already taken it by now."

"Oh no she won't. If anyone's gonna take his virginity, it's gonna be me, no denial about that."

After realizing what she said, she blushed with embarrassment.

"Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Uh, you think." commented Matt.

"Come on, we can't stand around, we've got to save my brother."

"Hey fellas, you take this raccoon girl down to the station, I'll meet up with you later."

"You got it officer Matt." said the other policemen.

"Mike, I love you, I'll never forget about you." said Darlene.

"Oh put a cork in it." said Dana.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is up.**

**It's about time that I uploaded this so that way people would stop badgering me about it. This isn't the end, Chapter 7 will come soon once I have it ready. **

**And the next time someone makes a negative review, please leave out the insults, I hate that. One anonymous reviewer left a comment with an inappropiate insult. I don't remember who he is, but I recently deleted the comment.**

**I'm just gonna let it go and forget about it.**

**But anyway, I've finally finished the chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Later folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jake woke up with blurry vision, not knowing where he was. Once he regained his sight, he looked around his surroundings to find himself naked laying on a red colored bed in a dark room. But as he tried to sit up, he soon found that he couldn't move. He tried to sit up again, only to be met with the same results.

"What the hell, why can't I move, what's going on here?" wondered Jake.

"At last you're finally awake, now things can really get started." said a female voice.

"Wait, I know that voice, Cindy, is that you?"

"Why of course my darling."

When he saw the overhead light come on, he soon looked up to see Cindy standing in the doorway completely naked while her friends Carly and Sarah were standing on both sides of the bed. Jake also noticed his arms were bound by handcuffs and his legs were tied at the foot of the bed.

"What did you do to me Cindy?"

"I haven't done anything to you, yet."

"This is a new low, even for you."

"You're so flattering."

"How did you kidnap me?"

"It was easy. I just had my friends drug you by putting sleeping powder in your soda while you weren't looking. After you fell asleep, they took you and brought you back to my place. I did my part by stripping off all your clothes and restraining you."

"You are in over your head if you think that this is gonna make me like you."

"Hehehe, I'll change that soon enough. Carly, Sarah, would you mind leaving us alone for awhile."

"No problem." they both said before leaving the room. Cindy closed the door and locked it.

"Finally, we're all alone."

Walking up to the foot of the bed, Cindy slowly began to crawl onto Jake, rubbing her breasts along his body as she made her way towards him. Once she was face to face with him, she layed down on top of him, staring into his eyes.

"This is so romantic, don't you think my darling?"

"You are a sick vixen."

"And you're a sexy feline, I do believe that makes us even."

"You're not gonna get away with this."

"I already have sweetums."

Before Jake could say anything, Cindy captured his lips in a deep kiss. Jake cringed with digust as her tongue slid into his mouth, smothering the entire inside. As this happened, various thoughts began running through Jake's head, most of them showing him and Lilly together. He thought back to the many times they've kissed. The feeling of her lips on his always made him feel good about himself. But Cindy was nothing like her at all. Jake knew that all she wanted was just sex, nothing but sex. It was the one reason why she would frequently make passes at him.

Jake continued to cringe as Cindy's tongue dwelled deeper into his mouth, almost nearly going down his throat. She rubbed her cleavage on her chest and curled her tail around his manhood, attempting to arouse him, but Jake managed to resist. Once she broke the kiss, she look down at him.

"What's wrong, don't you like the attention I'm giving you?"

"You damn well know I don't like this. If I wanted to lose my virginity to anyone, it would be someone I truly love."

"Yes, and it's me."

"Not you, Lilly."

"Now you listen to me, I don't care about your stupid sister or your damn friends, all I wanted was you, and so help me, your virginity is gonna belong to me."

With that, she resumed kissing him, but this time the kiss was more aggressive, as she Cindy had shoved her whole tongue into his throat. She also squeezed at his manhood, which made him groan in pain. Jake could feel his penis becoming erected, which horrified him, but satisfied Cindy. After kissing for several more minutes, she soon broke it again and made her way over to his manhood, positioning her vagina right above it.

"No,no, please don't do that." Jake pleaded.

"Sorry baby, but your virginity will soon be mine."

Soon after that, Cindy slowly lowered herself down on Jake's manhood until it was completely inside of her. She then started to thrust up and down in a slow motion, but soon started to go faster in an attempt to speed up the process. As this happened, Jake reacted with pain and turmoil. Various images of him and Lilly slowly started to fade away, being replaced with horrifying nightmares of being raped by Cindy. Cindy moaned with satisfaction and desire. She then pressed her breasts against his face, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure that coursed through her. Pretty soon, she was almost reaching the point of climaxing. Jake knew this wouldn't be good for him. He knew that it was always Lilly who wanted to have his virginity, but Cindy was about to ruin it all.

"Oh yeah, I can feel it. This is the big time, it's so exciting."

Jake could feel himself coming to a climax. The very thought of losing his virginity to a girl that he hated would leave him scarred for life.

"Almost there, just a little bit more further. I'm gonna be so happy once I become pregnant your child Jake."

But just before she could reach the tipping point, she was interrupted when Lilly and the others came busting into the room. Matt pulled Cindy off of Jake and put her in handcuffs.

"No, this can't happen, not when I'm so close."

"Too bad, you're under arrest for sexual assault. I'm taking you down to the big house. And you won't be getting any bail either." said Matt.

"Officer,I'm sure that there's a way I can change your mind, if you know what I'm talking about." said Cindy in a seductive tone while rubbing herself against him.

"That's not gonna work. And now you've just earned yourself extra time in prison for attempted bribery with sex."

Cindy groaned in frustration as Matt led her out of the room and downstairs, where Sarah and Carly stood in the living room.

"Well, aren't you two gonna do something about this?" asked Cindy.

"Nope, as of right now, we are no longer your friends. You've done nothing but insult us and treat us like minions, making us do all your dirty work. So just enjoy your time in prison." said Sarah.

"TRAITORS!"

With that, Matt led her out of the house and into the back of a police car.

Pretty soon, Jake, Lilly and thier friends came downstairs in a group.

"Thanks you two, we really appreciate it." said Lilly.

"It's nothing. We also want to apologize for causing you guys so much trouble." said Carly.

"It's okay, we forgive you." said Jake.

"How about we all go home, it's been a long day."

* * *

**Later at night...**

"I am so glad that I was able retain my virginity. I can't believe Cindy almost took it." said Jake while getting ready for bed. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

"If I can say one thing, it's that Cindy got what she rightfully deserved. To spend her life in prison." said Lilly who was wearing a pink nightgown.

"I know for a fact that everything's back to normal."

However, little did Jake know that Lilly had something on her mind, something that she's been planning for quite a while.

"Oh Jakesiecoo?" asked Lilly in a sexy tone.

"Yes."

"Are you feeling a little in the mood, because I am."

A sly smile formed on Jake's face.

"You're really persistant about this, aren't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, what are you waiting for, I'm ready."

Withing just a few seconds, Lilly pounced on Jake, french kissing him while making him fall on the bed. She swirled her tongue around inside his mouth, enjoying the feel of his taste. Jake returned the french kiss with own tongue, curling it up around hers. However, Lilly soon broke the kiss and raised herself up.

"Get ready, things are about to get hot."

Jake watched patiently and quietly as Lilly reached for the shoulder straps of her nightgown. Pulling them down, she then let it slide down to her legs before completely pulling it off and throwing it aside. She was now wearing a red bra, along with a pair of red panties. It didn't take long for her to reach behind her back and unbutton her bra, letting it fall off, showing off her well developed breasts, which bounced slightly after the bra came off. However, it was enough to cause Jake to blush.

"Aw what's wrong, are you embarrassed by my breasts?" she asked teasingly.

"Only a little." he replied shyly.

"How about this?"

Grabbing his arms, she then pressed them against her chest, moving them all around while stopping each time at the nipples.

"This feels kind of relaxing."

"Now that you're comfortable, how's about taking off your clothes sweetie?"

"Gladly."

Lifting herself off of Jake, Lilly watched with excitement as Jake began to undress, starting with his t-shirt. The moment he pulled it off, Lilly gazed at his muscular chest and abs. She almost wanted to drool, but she stayed focused. When he pulled off his shorts and boxers, Lilly could feel herself starting to become more horny than before. She tackled him into an extremely passionate kiss, slipping her tongue straight into his mouth. While they were kissing, Jake massaged her breasts, which made her moan loudly. At the same time, she joyfully massaged his manhood with her tail, coiling it around Jake's member. She could feel it becoming erected, which made her happy. After a while, she broke the kiss again and positioned herself over his cock right after removing her panties.

"The time has come at last for me to finally have what I want."

"Yep, the one thing that Cindy will never have."

Without hesitating, Lilly slowly lowered her vagina down on Jake's cock. She winced slightly at the feeling of his cock pushed up against her barrier, but she had to try her best to endure it. She began thrusting up and down at a slow pace, as she did not want to overdo it. Jake rubbed her breasts to help ease her pain. He had to admit that since this was his first official time having sex, he felt scared on the inside, and he could tell that Lilly was scared as well. Since they shared such a close bond with each other, they both felt like they knew what either of them were feeling. Sooner or later, both cats began to moan loudly with pleasure. Various memories flowed through their minds as they kept going. Lilly started to go faster, feeling even more aroused than ever. At that exact point, she could feel her body tensing up as she was reaching the point of having an orgasm. Jake himself was also coming close to climaxing.

"Oh, oh, oh Jake, I can't hold it any longer. It's about to happen."

"Same here, it's time to let loose."

With loud screams of ecstacy, both cats soon climaxed at the same time, their love juices mixing together, becoming one. Now heavily exhausted, Jake and Lilly cuddled up under the covers.

"That was the best experience of my life." said Jake.

"I'm so glad that we finally did it." said Lilly.

"I must admit, it was a little awkward, but it was worth it."

"I love you Jake, I'll always love you no matter what happens."

"I love you too Lilly."

With that, they soon fell asleep. Meanwhile outside the room, Sonic was listening with his ear against the door.

"So they finally did it. Way to go Jake, that's my boy." said Sonic.

"What are you doing,you know better than to listen at their door." said Blaze who walked up to him in a red nightgown.

"I couldn't help it. I just felt the urge since I heard them moaning. That means they had sex."

Soon, Blaze giggled flirtatiously.

"Well, if sex is the case, then I've got something special in mind."

"Are you saying what I think it is?"

"Uh huh, I'm up for a little playtime, if you know what I mean."

"Now I see where Lilly got her skills from."

Blaze made a sexy gesture towards Sonic before running off to the bedroom, with Sonic following after her.

"Boy am I lucky." said Sonic to himself.

* * *

**Well, here's the next and final chapter of my story.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had a whole lot of technical difficulties due to the errors.**

**Anyways, it all worked out in the end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I want to thank you all for your support and your reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Until next time.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
